


post-it notes

by clarkeshappy



Series: blackhill drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nat’s on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: short blackhill story where nat’s away on a mission
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: blackhill drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	post-it notes

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3

Maria finds the first post-it note in the morning simply on the mirror in her and Natasha’s shared bathroom. She smiles, thinking about the red headed assassin scribbling the note before hopping on her plane to Berlin at 4 am. 

_“good morning! have a great day :) p.s. you look really cute when you’re sleeping”_ It’s scrawled on a neon pink slip of paper. 

When she gets into the shower there’s a blue one on the shampoo. Maria grabs it before it can get wet.

_“hey hot stuff, looking good ;)”_ Maria rolls her eyes and places it near the sink.

The next one she finds on her shoes, right as she’s about to head out the door. 

_“hello again. go eat breakfast, it’s the most important meal of the day- there’s yogurt in the fridge.”_

Maria rolls her eyes and smiles, picking up the bright yellow paper and putting it in her pocket. But, she does make her way over to the kitchen and upon opening the fridge, finds another note on the container of yogurt.

_“thanks for listening to me, enjoy your day ;)”_

The brunette rolls her eyes again and grabs the yogurt and heads out the door. When she gets to her desk she finds yet another note, this time a green one.

_“boo! did i scare you? course not. haha i can see your eyes rolling right now. missing you, but to be completely honest i’m probably asleep <3” _

Maria smiles, and yes, she does roll her eyes. 

Throughout her day she ends up finding 13 more notes, hidden in her drawers, files, and even the bathroom. They were all brightly colored with Natasha’s trademark curled letters, adorned with smiley faces, hearts and flowers. Who knew the Black Widow was so soft?

When Maria gets back to their floor after work that day, she takes them all out of her pocket and dumps them on counter in a pretty significantly sized pile. 

When she gets a plate out of the cupboards to heat up some leftovers for dinner, she finds one last sticky note.

_“hi again, i hope you had a good day and didn’t miss me too much ;) i’ll be back soon <3” _

Maria wonders briefly when Nat had the time to write them all and place them so perfectly, but then she figures it’s one of the many puzzling mysteries about her girlfriend she might never solve.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all hope u enjoyed, comment a prompt or request for this series if u want to :)
> 
> also today’s psa is what ACAB means!
> 
> you’ve probably heard this a lot recently (esp if you’re from the US), so let me tell you want it means:
> 
> ACAB stands for All Cops Are Bastards. This does NOT mean that each person who is a cop is a bad individual. However, it draws attention to the fact that the system of policing (which derived from slave patrols if you didn’t know) is a terrible and racist system. There is no such thing as “a good cop” because the very profession of being a cop upholds unjust laws and are rarely ever held accountable (thanks to police unions, internal investigations and qualified immunity). A cop can be a good individual but it doesn’t make them a good cop. 
> 
> And that’s why we say defund the police to invest in communities and actual things that will keep them safe. 
> 
> Anyway, go follow @soyouwanttotalkabout on instagram and learn more :)
> 
> meanwhile stay safe n wear your masks!


End file.
